Second Try
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: A sort of sequel to 'The Meeting', Loretta & Atem have a bit of hot & steamy 'fun' one afternoon, No Lemons but heaps of build up & fluff I dont own Yugioh all credit to Kazuki Takahashi


Thanx so much to CanadianQueen for inspiring me to write this  
This story is a sort of sequel, If you want to know why they are 'trying again' read "The Meeting" & then you will understand it

Rated T for Adult themes, No lemons but the build ups are very steamy & smexy ;)

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in the Palace & everyone was relaxing from the heat of the afternoon, surprisingly Loretta & Atem weren't together. Loretta, was relaxing on the balcony couch reading a book & enjoying the cool breeze that was blowing through, Atem, like the sun god he is, was relaxing in his favourite chair down near the pool, he was also wearing his favourite Black & red kilt, being asleep for most of the afternoon he was awoken by his youngest son climbing up onto his lap & placing his cold hands on his fathers bare chest

"Ooh, ahh...that's cold...Alexander...what are you doing, Son" "Sorry daddy, I just wanted to spend some time with you, Mummy is too busy" said the small boy frowning "Oh, but why are your hands so cold?" said Atem holding his son's hands in his trying to bring them back to normal temperature "I was playing with my toy boat in the pool, but then it went down to the bottom & I couldn't get it, so i came to you to help me but you were asleep" "You must be very careful near deep water, never go near the pool unless your Mother or I are here, ok..." he said sternly pulling down his sunglasses to look at the small boy nod in agreement "As for your boat, i don't think I could get it until we go swimming next & I don't really feel like getting wet at the moment" he finished with a smile "What about Uncle Seto...He has long arms, maybe he could get my boat" chuckling at the young boys statement, Atem softly shook his head

"I'm sorry Alex, maybe another day...Where is your Mother?" "Mummy is in your chamber" "Oh... _That's strange she's usually with Seto when she's not with me, maybe i should go & see if she's ok"_ Thought Atem to himself "Dad?..." said the young prince looking up at his Father who had a noticeable saddened look on his face "Are you ok?" "Yes son, I'm going to see your Mother so you should to run along now & find Amenhotep, he will play with you" "I love you Father," said the small boy as he ran ahead of his Father & found his Brother.

Coming to their chamber Atem opened the door but couldn't see Loretta " _That's odd..."_ Thought Atem as he looked around his room, not being able to spot Loretta anywhere " _Alexander said Loretta was in here_...Loretta" he called quietly as he walked around the room, walking to the balcony he suddenly heard a quiet snore, looking down he saw Loretta asleep on the couch with the book she had been reading laying on her chest.

Walking around to Loretta, Atem knelt down & took the book off her chest & put it down on the floor next to the couch, picking up her hand & kissing it he then reached over he caressed the side of her face " _My Beautiful Queen"_ he whispered as he sat himself down on both knees & watched her chest slowly rise & then fall, after a few minutes he noticed that she was waking up

"Good Afternoon my Queen...Sleep well?" he asked with a small chuckle "Hey..." she said sitting up & giving him a hug, noticing he had no shirt on "Where have you been all afternoon Atem, I was going to come & find you but i think i must have drifted off" "I was down at the pool, I was thinking about having a swim but I too must have fallen asleep because next thing I found was that i had Alexander on my lap & I didn't feel him climb up"

"Oh..." Loretta said with a giggle "I wondered who you were talking to..." "Is there anything that you would like to do for the rest of the day, I don't have any meetings scheduled until later tonight..." he said hoping that she knew what he was hinting at, narrowing her eyes she pulled back from him "What are you planning Atem..." "Nothing," he said as he pouted cutely "Come here you..." said Loretta pulling him down onto the couch & on top of her & kissing him passionately.

Running her hand through his bangs she sensually massaged the back of his neck down to his shoulder blades making him let out a soft moan, lifting himself up on his arms he stopped kissing his wife to look at her "Loretta...Are you sure" he said in a gentle voice as she nodded slowly "I'm ready to try again if you are" "Oh...Then maybe then we should continue this on our bed" he said as he smirked "Are you going to carry me?" she said seductively "For you my Queen...Anything" he said as he picked her up bridal style, walking over to the bed he placed her carefully down on his side "I Love you..." she said looked up into his deep violet eyes that glistened in the sunlight "& I love you, Loretta, I would do anything for you...Anything your beautiful heart desires" he said as he laid down beside her & caressed her cheek with the side of his hand.

With one hand caressing his bare chest she got close to his ear " _Make love to me"_ she whispered seductively as his eyes widened " _I want to feel your hot breath on my neck & your soft hands on my bare skin" _she whispered again as she could feel his arousal " _Please Atem...Pleasure me, make me cry out your beautiful name..."_ Loretta whispered ghosting her fingers down the inside of his thigh as she watched him lick his bottom lip in want "What are you waiting for? I'm right here...& I'm all yours" she finished seductively "B-but I dont want to hurt you..." he stuttered looking ashamed, "Atem, you won't hurt me, just believe in yourself & let your instincts guide you" "O-ok I'll try" "here...I'll help you get started" said Loretta as she sat up on her knees facing him & took her dress off to reveal her black lacey bra & matching underwear, which she could see was making him drool slightly "W-wow...S-so beautiful" " _Touch me, Atem"_ she whispered seductively.

Pushing him down & crawling over to Atem she climbed on top of him so she straddled his waist, leaning down she started to kiss him passionately, grinding her hips onto his "Ahh..." he moaned as he began to run his hand down her partially bare chest "Mmm...does that feel good" she smirked "P-please Loretta...P-please dominate me..." "As you wish, my Pharaoh" said Loretta as she ran the tip of her tongue down his chest, licking one of his hardened nipples making him arch his back & pant, reaching up & snaking his hand over the back of Loretta's neck he pulled her down & kissed her deeply & passionately, running her hand down his toned torso she stopped when she got to the golden bands that held his kilt in place "...Would you like me to go lower...I know you are liking this attention" she said as she could see the bulge in his kilt getting bigger "please..." he panted "I can't take it anymore...".

Kissing him softly for the last time Loretta collapsed on top of Atem, both panting heavily to get their breath back "Thank you...Atem...I'm proud...of you" said Loretta breathing heavily, now that Atem had regained his breath back he looked over at Loretta with a concerned look on his face "Are you alright...I haven't hurt you again, have I?" "I'm ok, I think I'm just a bit out of practice" she blushed as she rolled off Atem's chest to lie down on her side of the bed "would you like me to give you a cool bath & a relaxing massage" "Thank you Atem, that would be lovely" she said as she sat up & kissed his cheek, getting up Atem loosely tied his kilt back around his waist & went to the bathroom while Loretta put her dress back on & went outside to stand out on the balcony for some fresh air.

After about 10 minutes Atem called out to Loretta to come for her bath but to Loretta's surprise Atem had already beaten her to it & was sitting in the tub with a very seductive smirk on his face "Atem...What are you doing, I thought that bath was for me?" she said tilting her head & raising an eyebrow "Yes...But i thought it would be nice if we had a bit of 'fun' together " he said raising an equally seductive eyebrow, taking her dress off & throwing it down, she stepped into the bath & moved over towards Atem & wrapped her arms around his neck, " _Now its your turn to dominate me_ " she whispered seductively in his ear.

Bringing Loretta onto his lap he started to trail soft kisses down the side her neck & onto her chest, "wow Atem, that feels so good...please keep going" she said as she moved her hair out of the way for him & arched her back, kissing further down her chest he looked up at her as to ask permission to carry on, feeling her hand tighten on his bicep he took it as a silent 'ok' to continue. Making his way back up her chest he cupped one side of her face with his hand, gazing lovingly into her eyes he brought her close licking her bottom lip, which made her gasp slightly, taking advantage of his situation he slipped his tongue into her mouth caressing her tongue with his, sliding one hand behind his head she pushed him closer to her, she deepened the kiss & began to suck on his tongue in a 'French kiss'. Ghosting his fingers down her back he felt her move closer into him brushing her inner thigh against his already hardened manhood '{ _Are you ready...}'_ he thought to her through their link '{ _Yes, my King...I am yours for the taking_ }'.

Noticing that they were losing a lot of water out of the bath, Atem began to slow down his pace as he had already reached his climax "Loretta..." he said looking up at her "Are you ok...?" " _Aww Atem, even though he is completely exhausted he still worries about me first..."_ Loretta thought to herself as they sat silently gazing into each other's eyes "I feel really good...That was wonderful, now i think you need to relax, turn around & i will massage your back" she said as she moved back for him to sit in her lap "A-are you sure, I'm the one that should be giving you a massage" "You have done so much for me already, you deserve this Atem" she said as she planted a soft kiss on his shoulder before tipping a small amount of scented oil onto her hand & started to massage his back "Thank you, Loretta,,...For everything" said Atem as he began to close his eyes, almost drifting off to sleep.

After 10 minutes or so of rubbing & lightly kneading Atem's back Loretta noticed that he was very quiet "Atem..." she whispered "aww he's fallen asleep, he really must have worn himself out", moving her foot forward she pulled the bath plug out with her toes & then stood up holding Atem bridal style, grabbing a towel to wrap around herself first, Loretta carefully slid her towel between her body & his & tied it off, looking down at him she grabbed his towel & draped it over him like a blanket.

Laying Atem down on the bed she altered his towel to cover his lower half & the covered the rest of his body with a sheet "Sweet dreams, my King" she whispered as she gently brushed his bangs back slightly & kissed his forehead, It was late afternoon but Atem need his rest after all they had been through in the past 2-3 hours, drying herself off & replacing her towel with a light sandy gold dress, Loretta lay down next to Atem & slowly closed her eyes " _I love you Atem, Thank you for letting me try again"_ she thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
